


Stargazing

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: On a clear night, Ringo can't help but look at the stars. George can't help but look at something else.





	Stargazing

John took a deep breath as the four of them stepped out of the club and into the alley. Finally, some fresh air. 

“Oh, look,” John heard Ringo say. Ringo was leaning against George and pointing to the surprisingly cloudless sky, where hundreds of stars dotted the landscape. “It’s gorgeous, isn’t it, Georgie?”

George nodded and kept his eyes locked on Ringo’s awestruck face.

After a minute more, John was startled by Paul whispering in his ear. “What on earth is George doing?”

John glanced back at where George was still staring at Ringo’s smile. “Isn’t it obvious? He’s Starr-gazing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:   
> “…What?”   
> “Ugh, never mind.” 
> 
> Prompt (from SevenCandlesticks) - Stargazing


End file.
